DB: FemGoku x Vegeta - Lovesurprise
by goXve
Summary: Goku is not happy in her relationship with Chi-Chi and has secret feelings for Vegeta.


**Warning! This story contains a female Goku and a male Chi-Chi. Goku and Vegeta will have sex. If you do not like this couple, or that I have changed Goku and Chi-Chi's gender, you shouldn't read this story! You have been warned!**

* * *

 _He looked into her eyes, and she felt how a shiver went through her. This moment she had waited for a long time and now that it was finally here, she did not know what she should feel. It was right, yet wrong somehow..._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips that slowly and softly pressed against her and she could not think about anything else than how his lips felt against hers and his taste. He tasted so good, so strong._

" _Oh, Vegeta..." she moaned between their kisses and pressed herself against him. He grabbed her, lifted her up and pressed her against the wall while he pressed himself closer to her as he continued to kiss her._

 _She pressed herself against him and continued kissing him while she could feel a longing she had not thought possible surge through her. She wanted him, and that now..._

She quickly awoke and felt how her whole body pulsed with the longing she had felt in her dream. She was very wet and trembling with excitement after his hands and mouth on her body. She took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. She threw a quick glance at Chi-Chi, her husband, before she went to the shower and let the warm rays pacify her pounding heart.

However, the shower's jets could not wash away the excitement she felt after the dream, so she began, although she felt ashamed of doing it, to stroke herself slowly and pretended that it was Vegeta's hands and mouth that caressed her wet body. She could see him so clearly in front of her: his strong body, his muscles, his mouth that gave her one of his typical smirks and his eyes. His eyes that was so dark that they were almost black, and how they used to pierce into her and make her shudder.

The orgasm that followed was so strong that she saw stars in front of her eyes and was forced to sit down on the slippery shower floor not to faint. She was breathing intermittently but had a smile on her lips. The smile, however, was sad, for she knew that her fantasies were the closest to Vegeta she could ever get. Although she was a woman and Vegeta a man and that the two were the last Saiyans in the world, there would never be anything between them. She had two children and was married to her husband, Chi-Chi.

Moreover, she and Vegeta were sworn enemies and none of her friends or family would ever accept a relationship between her and Vegeta, no matter how much she loved him and if it would make her happy.

She loved her two sons, Gohan and Goten and she also loved Chi-Chi, although her feelings for him had become more friendly lately. Moreover, she had noticed that Chi-Chi had started to look around for other younger women when they were in town, and he had also begun to stop giving her attention. The few times they had sex, he was also more concentrated on his own pleasure than hers, so it mostly ended up with that she had to satisfy herself afterward if she wanted to achieve an orgasm.

If she and Chi-Chi would go their separate ways, it would not do much, Gohan was an adult now and Goten was old enough to cope with a divorce. Sure, it made her sad to think along those lines, but at the same time she knew that she rather was alone than in a relationship she did not feel appreciated in.

She turned off the shower, dried herself and put on her robe before she went back to the bedroom where she woke up Chi-Chi.

"Honey, we need to talk."

* * *

She looked around in her new apartment that Bulma had arranged for her in the city and felt really happy. Bulma had even helped her to decorate the apartment and the results had been better than expected. She smiled to herself as she stood on the balcony and looked out at the people who walked beneath her.

The divorce between her and Chi-Chi had gone exceptionally well. To her great surprise, Chi-Chi had not seemed surprised when she told him she wanted a divorce, but instead just nodded and said he also had thought along those lines. He had even had time to meet another woman, but he had promised that nothing had happened between them but they had decided to wait a while and see what would happen between him and Goku first.

She had wished him good luck and moved out the same day. She had of course told Goten first, since he still lived in the house, and he had taken it surprisingly well. "I have seen that it has not been so good between you and dad for a while, Mom, so I knew something was going on. Do not worry, I'll get along fine here with Dad. Moreover, it is not like you move to another planet or something. I can always come and visit you when I want, right?"

The memory made Goku smile where she stood. Gohan had reacted in much the same way when she went into town and visited him before she had gone to Bulma for help with an apartment. Sure, he had thought it was a little sad that his parents no longer loved each other that way, but at the same time, they were adults who could make their own decisions. Moreover, he only wanted their best, and if that meant that they went their separate ways, it had to be that way.

Goku closed her eyes and was happy that she had such understanding boys. They had both been through a lot during their childhood, and she hoped they would live the rest of their lives peacefully. They had been through enough already with Frieza, Cell and Buu just to name some of the dangers that had threatened the earth.

Something that didn't left her alone though was the thought of Vegeta. Now there was nothing that stood in her way if she would like to take a shot at him, but she knew better than that. Vegeta hated her because she was a stronger Saiyan than him. He was, after all, the Saiyans prince and thus he should be the strongest of all.

More recently, however, after everything they've been through, Vegeta had begun to accept her as an equal, even if he himself did not want to admit it. She noticed it in the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, and even during the few occasions they trained. He no longer wanted to kill her, which he had wanted so many years ago when they had first met, but now he simply just wanted to be stronger than her so that he could finally call himself "Prince" without shame.

When she thought of Vegeta and his background it was not really that hard to understand why he had chosen to do so much terrible things. His home planet had been blasted to pieces by Frieza who then had forced him to work for him and then kill him in cold blood when Vegeta would no longer obey his orders. It was only thanks to the Dragon Balls they had been able to bring Vegeta back to the living.

Goku decided to visit Vegeta at his home at Bulma's where he currently lived. He and Bulma had a son together, but they were _not_ a couple. Bulma had explained to her that she and Vegeta had only spent one night together and that it had resulted in Trunks, their son. Trunks and Gohan were good friends and spent a lot of time together when they had their spare time.

Bulma would sometimes complain that it was a shame that there had not been any love between her and Vegeta that evening when Trunks had been made, but at the same time she was happy that it had happened. Both had been in an emotional state, resulting in that they ended up in bed. "We both needed to get rid of some frustration, so we sort of decided at the moment to help each other with that", Bulma had explained to her a few years ago.

Goku was not envious of Bulma that she had come close to Vegeta in a way she had not been, but was instead happy for her best friend's sake. When this had occurred, she had still been happily married and haven't had a thought of Vegeta, at least not in the way she thought of him nowadays. On the contrary, she was happy for Bulmas sake, since she had known before Bulma became pregnant with Trunks, that Bulma had always wanted to be a mother, especially after Goku had got Gohan.

While Goku flew through town on the way to Capsule Corp. where Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta lived, she wondered how her life would be like forward. Would she forever stay alone, or would she find another man? (She was pretty sure she and Vegeta could not become a couple.)

When she arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Trunks were in the process of setting the table for lunch in the garden behind the house. When Bulma saw Goku she smiled and waved. "Goku, what a fun surprise! Come here and help, will you?"

Goku waved back and went to help Bulma set the table. "Hello! How is it with you, Trunks? Are you still training as much?"

Trunks laughed and gave Goku a big hug. "Not as much, I have unfortunately not had the time. I've been busy helping mom in the lab."

Goku nodded and started chatting about everything with Bulma and Trunks. The sun shone and the day promised to be fine. Goku was glad she had chose shorts and a sleeveless top today. She looked around to see if she could see Vegeta, but he didn't seem to be near.

"Oh no! I forgot to pick up the cake at the store when I went shopping! Goku, would you be so kind and bring it to me?"

"Absolutely, Bulma! Which store should I go to?"

Bulma gave her the instructions and Goku decided to walk there. It felt good with the sun's warm rays on her back and she took a deep, cleansing breath. This happy at ease, she had not felt in a long time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an arm that lay around her neck and pushed her into a dark alley. She was so surprised that she did not come to think of that she could hit away the arm that held her still. She felt a smelly breath on her cheek and heard someone breathing in her ear. She was just about to pull off the arm that lay on her neck when she felt something hard that pressed against her ass and something cold against her throat.

She froze and heard at the same moment a man's voice that whispered in her ear. "If you only keep quiet, I will not hurt you... So much."

Goku's blood froze, and for a moment she did not know what she would do. This unknown man was going to rape her!

She felt how the man began to pull her shorts down to get rid of what stood in the way of him and what he wanted, when he suddenly let go of her and Goku heard how the man swore before a crunching sound of bones that snapped off was heard . The man who had tried to rape her screamed in pain and Goku turned around to see what happened.

In front of her, she saw the man holding his arm that was clearly broken and in front of the man stood another, more muscular man with hate in his eyes. He took a step toward the man who collapsed and ran away as fast as his broken arm let him.

Her savior turned his face towards her and only then Goku's brain began to work normally again.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?!"

Vegeta did not answer, but went up to her and lifted her chin to see if she was hurt. When he saw that she was not hurt, he said "Good, you're not hurt."

Goku just stared at Vegeta. What was he doing here, and had he just saved her? Why had he done that, and how could he know that she was in danger?

"Come on, Karkarott. I'm actually surprised that I was forced to intervene. I thought you could take care of one of those _weaklings_ yourself, but I was obviously wrong. He should be happy that I only broke his arm in five places instead of beating him to death."

Finally her body and brain started to work again. Goku shook her head to get rid of the last fog that had settled around her before she answered Vegeta. "I do not know what happened, I just froze and could not move. Thanks, Vegeta."

Before she could change her mind she threw her arms around Vegeta and gave him a tight hug. She was overwhelmed by feelings for this man when she felt his body against hers. He was so strong and good looking but at the same time sensitive. She loved this man so much and yet she could not have him…

"Karkarott, what ..." Vegeta began, but then Goku felt to her surprise how Vegeta put his arm around her back and gave her a little hug back.

Goku dared herself to glance up at Vegeta. In his eyes, she could see a mixture of surprise, relief, anger and... love. Before she had time to regret it, Goku pressed her lips against Vegeta's and gave him a little kiss, whispered another "thank you" and released him before she started to continue her journey towards the store to get that cake that Bulma had forgotten about. She felt that her cheeks were hot and she realized she was blushing.

She had just proven to herself and Vegeta how much she actually loved him, and the feeling made her feel happy and worried, both at once. Would she ever be able to see Vegeta in the eyes again, without it feeling strange?

She noticed that someone was following her and she threw a glance behind her just to see how Vegeta came towards her with determined steps. What did he want? Would he give her a slap because she had kissed him? It wouldn't be unlike him…

Vegeta went up alongside Goku without saying anything. He just walked beside her all the way to the store and all the way back to Capsule Corp. Just when they were out of sight of Bulma and Trunks, Vegeta took hold of her arm and forced her to stop. A wave of excitement went through Goku and she blushed again.

"Karkarott, you and I must talk. Can we meet later today?"

Goku forced herself to look up at Vegeta. What was it that he now had in mind? "Yes... how about at my place?"

Vegeta nodded and thought for a moment. "I come over around five. Make sure to be home." He released her arm and started walking toward the sound of laughter that came from Bulma and Trunks. Without turning around and looking at her he said "And I probably don't need to tell you not to mention anything of what happened to Bulma and Trunks."

* * *

That lunch had been the worst in her life. She had not even once looked towards Vegeta where he sat opposite her, instead she had completely gone into her conversation with Bulma on clothes, makeup and fashion. She had always felt Vegeta's gaze on herself but had ignored it totally. She did not want Bulma to suspect something, and luckily she hadn't either.

Now she sat in her living room and waited for Vegeta to show up. What did he want to talk about? The kiss of course. That stupid kiss! Why had she been so stupid?! She suspected that Vegeta wanted to talk to her so he could tell her that he never wanted to see her again, that she was a disgrace to all Saiyans and that she had disgraced him, her prince…

Without her knowing how it happened, he was suddenly in front of her. He could not have come in through the door, she would have noticed. He must have flown in through the balcony to avoid being seen. So typical Vegeta…

"Karkarott, look at your prince!"

Goku shuddered when she heard the harsh tone in his voice. He was really mad at her... Slowly she lifted her eyes up to him and what she saw in them made her heart beat harder in her chest.

In Vegeta's eyes she could see the same desire towards her as she felt towards him. But how could that be possible? Vegeta had never before shown any romantic feelings towards her, rather quite the opposite. What was it that so suddenly had made him change his mind?

"You... wanted to talk to me, my prince?" Goku asked and cursed herself for that her voice trembled.

"Yes, Kakarott, I wanted." Vegeta continued to look at her and Goku could not help it, but she got wet just by looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta stroked his hand over his hair and broke for a few seconds the eye contact with her. "When I saw that _human_ ", Vegeta spat out the word, "try to molest you... I do not know, something snapped inside me. I thought you would be able to handle it yourself, but when you froze like that... I had to act!"

Goku were stunned by Vegeta's confession. This was basically a declaration of love from Vegeta's side. Thus he had known that she was nearby and when he felt she was in danger, he had decided to act and thus saved her.

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's arm and forced him to look her in the eyes. They just looked at each other for something that for her seemed like an eternity but probably wasn't more than a few seconds. Then it was as if whatever it was that had kept them nailed into each other's eyes lost its grip and Vegeta pushed her down on the couch while he pressed his lips hard against Goku's. Goku was not slow to answer Vegeta's kissing and she felt how the desire quickly built up inside her again.

Was this really for real? Did this happen or was it yet another one of her wet dreams? No, this felt way too real to be a dream. Vegeta wanted her as much as she wanted him! What had made him change his mind? Goku decided to ask questions later, now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Vegeta's body above her and his lips against hers.

It was not long before Vegeta's tongue stroked against her own and Goku more than happily opened her mouth for him and she thought she would faint from all the emotions that traveled through her when she and Vegeta started making out. She had never been making out like this before, this was not something that would warm her up, but this was a make out you were doing when you would fuck the shit out of someone. She could not remember the last time she and Chi-Chi had just let their desires flow and fuck each other.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Goku groaned and pressed herself closer to him as she began rubbing against his gender. She could feel how hard Vegeta was in the pants he wore, and she could not wait until she would get to feel him inside her.

As if Vegeta could read her thoughts, he took of her top between some of their kisses and began to knead her breasts with his hands as he continued to make out with her. To give back Goku took the opportunity to undo Vegeta's shirt and let her fingernails stroke along his skin. She could feel how he shuddered with her touch and it goaded her to continue. Since she knew that Vegeta liked being heavy-handed when they trained she took a chance and assumed that he also liked pain associated with sex so she grabbed his back and tore it with her nails as she pushed up her bare breasts against his chest.

Vegeta growled and bit her lip hard as he shivered with pleasure. Before Goku could react Vegeta had pulled off her shorts and panties and she was completely naked underneath him. He paused for a moment so he could watch her where she lay. A satisfied grin could be seen in his face and Goku felt herself blushing of his gaze. He found her attractive?

"Kakarott, you are so beautiful..." Vegeta whispered as he unbuttoned his pants. When his hard cock looked out of his pants Goku became for a moment a little scared. Should that thing be inside her?! Vegeta was really big... bigger than what she was used to, anyway…

"See something you like?" Vegeta asked and grinned at her.

Before she had time to regret anything Goku gave him a grin back before she pressed him down on the couch, gave him a quick kiss and then put her hand around Vegeta's hard cock. She got a raised eyebrow from Vegeta, but she just kept grinning teasingly.

She began to move her hand up and down Vegeta's cock and she could see that he liked what she did, so she continued. Vegeta let out a small moan and Goku took the opportunity. She took his cock in her mouth and began to suck him while she continued to move her hand up and down the entire length of his hard cock.

The feeling she got when she sucked and jerked off Vegeta at the same time made her even more horny, how it now could be possible! She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Vegeta right now and she hoped that he wanted her as much.

Without warning, Vegeta took hold of her head and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. Goku was just about to ask if something was wrong when Vegeta lifted her up in his arms and walked with her to the bed. Once there, he threw her down and turned her around so that she lay on her stomach. Goku was about to turn her head to try to see what Vegeta did when she felt how he forced his way into her from behind. She screamed, not in pain but in surprise and the feeling of how Vegeta filled her.

Vegeta began to move quickly in and out of her and Goku followed quickly with his pace. She groaned loudly of enjoyment for each time Vegeta forced his way into her and she had to take a hold of the sheets to remain where she was. She had never experienced anything like this as she and Vegeta did. This was something completely different than a regular intercourse, this was something that could be likened to something beastly.

Goku knew that this was the result of a long period of anticipation and desire that had been building up and that finally got out. She felt as if she was close to drowning in a sea of pleasure when she came with such force that she sprayed. Before she had time to draw breath Vegeta turned her around and looked deep into her eyes as he continued to take her with such desperation that Goku thought she would come again. It was not long before Vegeta also came and filled her with his seed.

He sank down between her breasts and breathed heavily. Although he just had come Goku could feel that he was still hard and could not help laughing. Everything was so very incredible and almost comical.

"Kakarott, what is it that's so funny?" Vegeta gave her a hard glance, as if he thought she was laughing at him.

Goku gave Vegeta a kiss on the lips and said "Nothing special. I'm just so overwhelmed with emotions right now. You do not know how happy I am right now. I've dreamed about you for so long and have not dared hope on ever getting to feel you in me, but here I am just been having beastly sex with you ..."

Vegeta smirked. "Beastly sex, you say? Not that I'm not aware that I'm good in bed, but I do not think I have ever got it described as 'beastly sex' before."

"Well, what do you think of my proposal to have a little more calmer sex in the shower? I just moved in and has not yet had time to test it ..." Goku raised her eyebrows knowingly at the same time her cheeks turned red and smiled in embarrassment.

Vegeta laughed, pulled out of Goku and lifted her up in his arms. "Lead the way, Karkarott. But if you think it will be calmer just because we've done it once already, I think you are absolutely wrong. I will fuck you at least as beastly this time."

Vegeta paused, gave Goku a knowing glance and walked toward the door that Goku pointed out. "Since I can not beat you in battle I just have to beat you in terms of stamina during sexual intercourse."

And he did.


End file.
